


Candy Red Losses

by articulateSeer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, I Don't Even Know, It's a little fluffy?, Love Confessions, matesprit, quadrants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articulateSeer/pseuds/articulateSeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"K4nkr1 V4nt4s! Bro, 4r3 you R3D for m3?" Latula giggled, her gloved hand coming up to cover up her laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Kankri *tries* to set things straight with Latula...but an interruption stops him before he gets the chance to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Red Losses

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Mituna okay hes like my fave ^w^

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you feel flushed.

 

While you may not be romantically paired with anyone in any sort of quadrant as such, you're no stranger to this sort of thing - despite what some of the other trolls may think. Porrim especially - so you know when you're feeling particularly attracted to a certain teal-blooded someone. Though you were careful with your terminology, of course.

 

You'd realised how you felt while having one of your many strictly pale deba- conversations with the Pyrope; it was a particularly warm Beforan day - a change from the usual chilly breeze that whisked its way through the atmosphere. You'd noticed Latula was glowing, her cheeks bearing that familiar turquoise blush you just couldn't help but feel...accustomed to. She was still wearing her familiar red glasses, but through the glass you could just make out the yellows of her eyes, washed orange behind the cherry coloured lenses. They were sparkling, as always.

 

Latula was laughing at you again. And as always with her, you let it slide. Barely. She wasn't laughing _at_ you, you told yourself. She's just a quirky - and 'rad' - kind of girl. That's /why/ you were that little bit red for her.

 

"Latula, I have menti9ned t9 y0u 6ef9re that it's n9t particularly p9lite t9 laugh at s9me9ne while they are speaking. 6ut 6ecause it's y9u, I'll try n9t t9 lecture y9u 9n this t99 hard-"

 

"Wh4t do3s th4t m34n?" Latula peered at you, her giggling trailing into an awkward smile. The blush was still there. You wondered if you were blushing too.

 

"What?" You'd slipped up, and you knew it. But perhaps it couldn't hurt to keep it a secret for a little longer...could it? No, that's a ridiculous thought, you tell yourself. Someone could get upset.

 

"'But b3c4us3 it's you'. Th4t's wh4t you s4id. Word. For. _Word_." She was still grinning, the ridiculous expression only growing wider as she slowly realised what was going on.

 

"K4nkr1 V4nt4s! Bro, 4r3 you R3D for m3?" Latula giggled, her gloved hand coming up to cover up her laughter.

 

You liked her laughter.

 

You retain your composure and reply, in a calm tone, "Certainly n9t. I d9 h9pe I'm n9t sending 9ut the wr9ng signals here, Latula, but I d9 N9T have any s9rt 9f feelings f9r y9u, whether flushed 9r n9t.. Alth9ugh, while y9u are a valued friend 9f mine, I d9 c9nsider y9u cl9se. N9t r9matically, as I stated, 6ut as a c9nversati9nal partner, a friend I enj9y de6at- chatting with fr9m time t9 time."

 

That's what you said, and you stick by it. Not that if your relationship ever _did_ get rather red, it would necessarily /bother/ you...but even as Latula spoke the words, you knew it was true.

 

Kankri Vantas, _f_ _lushed_ for _Latula_. That would set an example for everyone. And you cannot have that.

 

"H3h, wh4t3v3r you s4y, m4n!! But 1'm down for-"

 

The worst possible scenario you could have imagined played out before your eyes that day. Latula, being swept to the ground, her red glasses knocked askew and almost crushed beneath her weight. You didn't know _what_  to do, so being the Kankri that you are, you simply waited until the viable culprit for this disrespectful act reared their head. It just so happened, that Mituna, of all trolls would happen to be just them.

 

You'd known the two where close, but not so close that you were in danger of being caught in the middle of the two's romantic interactions. Of course, there was the possible option of auspicitism - but that was territory no troll would even consider. It _always_ ended badly. You'd know - you're always researching this sort of thing...for no _particular_ reason.

 

Mituna was lying sprawled - how else _c_ _ould_ Mituna lie - across Latula lengthways, his legs tangled beneath both her and him in an awkward fashion. His god-awful skateboard, the one he couldn't even _ride_ , lay abandoned halfway across the square of ground you both were standing in. Assuredly, he'd fallen down the stairs, but you don't care much for how it happened. You just want to know if Latula is okay.

 

"Mituna! Please, watch were y9u land - there are inn9cent tr9lls c9nversing here. Please, 6e careful." You said, unable to hide the bristling frustration creeping into your voice. "I realise y9u may find it hard t9 keep c9ntr9l 9ver y9urself, and I understand that, 6ut f9r the sake 9f every69dy else's safety, is it t99 much t9 suggest y9u cease the 'skateb9arding' for a little while? I'm sure y9u c9uld find 9ther uses 9f y9ur time-"

 

"1'M S0RRY..." Mituna whimpered, clambering unsuccessfully to his feet.

 

Latula was already up, dust and miniscule pieces of crushed stone falling off of her jumpsuit. She had her arm clamped around Mituna's shoulders, cooing softly.

 

"1 JU5T D1DN'7 533 WH3R3 1 W45 G01NG 15 4LL. 1'M 50RRY" Mituna hung his head, his yellow and dirt-covered helmet dangerously close to falling off. What use is a helmet when it doesn't protect your head? A bitter retort entered your mind - you shooed it rather forcefully. _That_ was not the Kankri you were used to being.

 

"4w, 1t's ok4y, Tun3z. W3 und3rst4nd!" Latula cuts you a look, both menacing and adorable at the same time. You wondered how she manages it. " _R1ght_ , K4nks?"

 

You don't say a word. But you nod, all the same. Somehow, lauching into another speil about how you, of course, understood how it felt to be brain-damaged did _not_ seem fitting to the situation.

 

Latula smiled gratefully in your general direction. "C'mon, Tun4. L3t'z g3t you 4ll cl34n3d up."

 

She started to leave, and you felt that familiar, painful tugging sensation that really made you loathe the existence of quadrants.

 

"TH4NK75 TUL1P! Y0UR3 570 R4D." Mituna 'guffawed' loudly, frightening you a little - there really was no other word for it. "BY3 K4NKR1!" He said after calming down. He waved awkwardly before turning with Latula.

 

And that was that. They both left you, standing alone with your empty quadrants in a square of naked concrete at the bottom of a set of frequently fell-down stairs. You didn't hate Mituna, and you didn't hate Latula. You were happy for them both. Just not with the sense that Latula's matespritship application had already been filled. As you silently stared after them, heart beating your candy red losses, you made a silent promise to yourself. Your quadrants would _not_ be filled. Too much for you to deal with, and so little patience you have for the whole ordeal.

 

Dropping your gaze to the shattered red glasses, you sighed deep. How ironic, the exact colour of your blood.

 

That is why, you, Kankri Vantas, are a proclaimed celibate.


End file.
